At Bay
by N.D. Stark
Summary: He sat there for a few seconds, registering her warmth before he sobbed. It started with a small, brisk sniff, but soon he let his chest heave with fear and pain and the collection of feelings he'd gained. Peter let tears roll down his cheeks as Gwen quietly slipped his mask off, revealing his red, beaten face and a mop of brain hair. Together they sat like that, and time passed...
1. Chapt 1: Bleeding Out

**Hello guys! I had this strange dream, where Spider-man. (I was Spider-man) was on the run, and was absolutely starving. Actually, I was. And I/Spidey couldn't go back home because something was chasing me/Spidey. It was extremely scary, which is why this is classified as horror, but isn't really that horrifying save all of my/Spidey's injuries. And the other thing was, I had no idea was chasing me. It was big, brown, and had long claws for hands, and it could shape shift. It could change into anything, even Venom or the Goblin as long as it knew what those where. Thank gosh it wasn't smart. And it was bloodthirsty. (I woke up screaming in my apartment.) Do you guys any ideas on what it could be? It might be something I completely made up, but could I have some help figuring out?**

**Anywho, let's get on with it!**

* * *

Spider-man should be invincible. But he wasn't. And he was hurting. He was still human, a boy named Peter Parker. Something had gone terribly wrong while he was stopping a bank robbery. They had managed to hit him. And it hurt. It was right there in his leg. The bullet. He could remember hearing the trigger as clear as day, trying to jump out of the way; but not making it for some odd reason. Fate hated him. He was tired of being late. He was too late when... the clock tower. He couldn't bring himself to remember.

So here he was. Escaping. Trying to fruitlessly to find a way out. That bullet had slowed him down a lot. He could hardly keep his place on the ceiling. He knew he had to stay while the police came. So here they where. Arresting the nut-jobs who thought they could rob a bank. They could shoot Spider-man. His head was growing lighter by the minute, and he knew that any second he could faint and fall to the floor. It seemed that fate absolutely despised him when one of the police turned around. Why did people think he'd murdered Captain Stacy? He didn't know. He was just hurting. That was all he cared about. And now he was wanted. He could see the taser cartridge coming straight for him. He couldn't dodge. It hit him. It hurt more. He let a wild yelp escape his lips as he tried to cling to the ceiling a bit longer. His breathing was heavy. It was getting harder to breathe.

"Stop!" It was one of the other Captains. Spider-man cocked his head as he tried to inch back more.  
"Do people shoot you after you stop a bank robbery? This guy didn't kill Captain Stacy! You saw the video feed! It was the Lizard!" The officer continued as he ripped the taser gun out of the other officer's hands. The first officer left the building in embarrassment while the other saluted Spider-man before clearing the scene.

Spider-man let out a heave of relief before swinging out the front entrance. The sun was hanging low over the warm summer city, and Spider-man frowned to himself under the mask. He couldn't go home. Something had been following him for the past month, and his Spider-sense was on edge, always ringing in the back of his head and reminding him of it. He had told his Aunt he was staying with a friend, deciding on a collage. Collage. He sighed. Don't remind yourself.

Spider-man was puzzled over the fact the his aunt still hadn't figured out he was Spider-man. But at least he got away with it. Suddenly his leg wracked in pain. He glanced down quickly to see it gushing blood. He wanted to throw up. Suddenly his arms where shaking from strain and he felt hungry. He'd run out of money for food last week anyway. He was always hungry. But only now it was getting to him. He felt the pit of his stomach sink as he swung to the nearest building. It happened to be a large apartment complex, there was plenty of scrap wood and plants to hide behind on the roof if anyone came through the stairwell door to his luck. He barely managed to make it to the edge, where he strained to pull himself up. By now the sun was meagerly swinging below the horizon, the silhouettes of the skyscrapers outlined in the red-gold light. It would have been beautiful. Except he was alone. And he was in pain. His heart, his head, his leg, his stomach. It all hurt. He still hadn't fixed his costume, and it had grown ragged over the past month. Torn to shreds. Almost. It still hung onto his thin frame. He missed Gwen so badly. He shook the thought away as he lifted up the mask to breathe in fresh air.

Suddenly the web slinger slid behind a pile of scraps as the door to the stairwell opened. A young woman carrying a pot exited it, a little girl following her. The girls arms where laden with flowers.

"Right there Natalia." The woman said with a smile.  
The girl set the flowers down, and stopped as she looked at some of the flower that where already planted.  
"Look mommy! I spider!" The girl -Natalia- exclaimed. She cupped her hands around the arachnid she was talking about.  
"That's a daddy longlegs." The woman explained. "Look! It's web isn't it beautiful Natalia?"  
The girl nodded.  
"I bet if you keep a sharp eye out you can spot Spider-man." The woman said.

Spider-man turned away from the two as the woman started to plant more flowers. He attempted to crawl towards the edge, only to collapse on his side with a small yelp. The woman whirled around quickly.

"Who's there?" She called. The girl looked at her mother.  
"What is it mommy?" She asked oblivious to the sound that Spider-man had let slip past his lips.  
"Stay there." The woman said forcefully. The girl froze. "Hello?" The woman called again.

Peter curled in on himself with a whimper. The woman heard it and imeadeatly searched in that area. She gasped when she found him. The once brightly colored suit was dull and dirty, covered with dried blood and tears. He was clutching his leg for dear life as he muttered something inaudible. Through the rips and tears all she could see was skin and bone. His hands and arms where shaking slightly, as was his ragged breathing. The back of the suit was torn to shreds, dried blood covering his back. His chin and half of his face was caressed with purple. Wet hot tears fell from behind the lenses and found their way through his mask.

"Natalia! Get me a phone! Now!" The woman yelled. "And get your father!"

The girl jumped up from her perch and raced down the stairs.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" The woman exclaimed as she looked over the dying form before her. "Breathe!"  
Peter's chest heaved as he desperately tried to get up.  
"Stay down! Your gonna hurt yourself!" The woman exclaimed as she pushed his arm down. She took a deep breath. "I'm Ava. What should I call you?"  
"Peter..." His voice drifted as he started to hack.  
"Ava! Oh my god! What happened!?" A new voice joined in.  
"Mark! We need to get him to a hospital!" The Ava stammered.

The girl handed the woman the phone. She dialed 911.

The man picked Peter up gently. "Spider-man!? What happened to you? You seemed fine this morning." The man said. It was the police from earlier that day at the bank.  
"I was twelve feet above you on the ceiling," Peter choked. "People tend to miss out on..."  
Peter started hacking again.  
"It's gonna be alright Peter." The woman tried to reassure him.

The man carried Peter down the stairwell. Neighbors of the small family peeked out of their apartments as they skidded past. Soon the ambulance arrived and whisked the hero to the hospital. The whole time, Peter was muttering an unrecognizable name.

"Mark?" Ave asked quietly. "Do you think he'll be ok? Natalia was..."  
"I don't know Ava. I don't know." Mark answered.

* * *

**BUM, BUM, BUUUUMMM! CLIFFHANGAR!**

**If you want to find out what happens to Spidey, I ask for 5 reviews. That's it! It doesn't matter how long it takes, but the sooner I get 5 reviews, the sooner I continue this fic! **


	2. Chapt 2: Human

**Due to the popular demand of 5 reviews, I have updated this. Lol. Sorry it took so long guys! Tell me if this truly freaks you out, I wanna know. 2 more Reviews make another chapter!**

**And... I have finished school for the year! Yay! XD**

**BTW, I will maybe.. MAYBE have another cliffhanger waiting for you at the end. I tried to make it longer. **

* * *

Peter tried desperately to stay awake. The sound of the ambulance was deafening as it pulled in on the side of the road. His eyes flickered back and forth under the lenses of the mask. He could see the anxious people. He could even see a news crew and a few reporters to the sides. How fast they managed to get there he wasn't sure. Peter felt himself being lowered onto something. It was unbelievably soft compared to the concrete he was currently accustomed to laying on when he managed to steal a few winks. He felt like he was going to sink through the floor. He felt prick in his arm and he hissed in pain. He felt whatever he was in being rolled and bumped up higher. His vision began to grow fuzzy as he felt the painkillers doing their work. It felt wonderful.

Suddenly he started to panic as his world started to fade away and he felt an oxygen mask being pressed over his mouth.

* * *

_It was there, chasing him relentlessly. The morbid creature. It was a disgusting brown, not much different from the pit monster Luke Skywalker had to fight. A rancor, Peter thought. Except this rancor was much smaller, only seven or eight feet tall. Its snout was longer, almost feline. It's claws where also longer, and glinted silver. There were four on each hand. And the scariest part was, it could shape shift. If it knew what something looked like and how it acted, it could be it. It could be Electro, Harry, even Gwen or Aunt May._

_It was always there in the shadows, watching him from a distance. Anyone that came too close was mauled. Unless it wanted to remain hidden. It was never any farther or closer than a hundred yards away. And he always knew it was there, in costume or not. Watching. Waiting. He always had that feeling in the back of his head, tingling, telling him it was there. _

_He had once heard it say a name. Pent. . Peter assumed Pent had made this creature and was after him for some reason, waiting for the perfect moment to do something. What that was he wasn't sure. But the thought scared him. _

_The one time he had tried to attack it, take it off guard didn't end well. At first it had just looked at him. He could see it was curious. But when he jumped on it, it lashed out with its dagger-like teeth and claws. They slashed through the scars the lizard had given him, and it had hurt so terribly bad. But then it just ran away. But it was still there. To this day. Following him. _

_Every time he saw it, he grew scared, unable to focus. He could always feel it. Watching. Waiting…_

* * *

The vigilante felt himself gain consousness as he heard the steady beeping of a heart monitor drone through his ears. The mask was respectably pushed up a little bit above his nose, which made him relax a bit. His eyes drifted about the room and rested on the most terrifying thing he had ever seen. It stood in the corner of the room, partially hidden by the shadows. A heavy wave of vertigo came over him suddenly as it came closer.

It had actually gotten closer to him.

And it kept coming closer. A light _thud, thud, thud _emended through the small room as it grew closer. Peter had started to panic, and it was clear his heart was beating at excessive rates, due to the rapid beating of the heart monitor. It kept coming closer, closer, closer, until it was leaning over him.

"_Be ready… little spider… Master has plans… for you…a favor… for someone you know…" _It hissed. The sound of its haggard voice made Peter squirm on the spot. He wasn't sure if he could get up. He wasn't sure if he even could get up, and even if he did, what would It do to him?

The creature moved back to where it had been before, the same sound emitting from its large, deformed, elephant like legs. And it just vanished. Just like that. Gone with the wind, out the window and who knows where. Peter swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat, still shivering from the fear that had been sent through his entire being. It was cold all of the sudden, like someone had dumped him into a tank full of ice water and then in a freezer. He curled in on himself, hoping it would make him feel better to be a smaller target for whatever had him. But then it was gone, just as fast as It had disappeared. As if on cue, a nurse entered the room.

She must have heard the still rapid beating of the monitor, and rushed in; seeing Peter curled in on himself again.

"It's alright darlin', ain't nothin' 'ere to hurt ya." The woman said softly, a Boston sounding accent making its home in her voice as she moved slowly towards him.  
Peter shook his head, still curled into a ball.  
"It's ok." She tried again, only to receive another shaking head.  
"_It _was _here_. It could've _killed _me." Peter whispered, surprised at the sound of his voice. It was shaky and very quiet, almost rasping.  
"What was that sugar?" The nurse asked again, concern on her voice. She wasn't sure she had heard him right, though she heard him well.  
"It could have killed me…" Peter said again, now shivering violently. "I knew it was following me… It said it would come soon… a favor for someone I know. I don't know who…"  
"What was it?" The woman asked cautiously, now very confused.  
"My nightmare." Peter said simply as he tried to curl into a tighter protective ball." My nightmare that killed everyone…"

The vigilante's heart was beating incredibly fast, unbelievably fast. The pressed the red button on the side of the bed and said something into it, probably for help. Peter didn't care.

There was the pounding of a few sets if feet, then it stopped adruptedly as he assumed they saw him there, shivering with fear as he tried to calm himself down.

"What happened?" Someone asked the nurse. It sounded masculine, so he assumed it was probably a doctor.  
"I came in here, and he was like that." The nurse said. "I asked him what happened; he said it was his nightmare. He said it could've killed him, that it said it would come do something as a favor for someone he knew." The nurse finished.  
"His nightmare?" The man asked, a bit taken back. He then sighed. "It might be a delusion, but with people like him popping up every week it could be anything."  
A third male voice, this time deeper joined the conversation, but instead of being directed to the doctors, he assumed whoever it was had asked him. "What was it?"  
"My nightmare…" Peter said again, earning a few looks of concern between the people. The stopped when he continued. "It was my fault, I made it. It was my fault, it was my nightmare. Someone took it. Someone made it real. It was my fault, it was my fault. It killed everyone, it was my fault…"

Peter shuddered before slowly uncurling himself and looking at all the people in the room. There was a doctor and a nurse, and also someone who looked important, probably a detective or police. They were probably here to figure out what had happened to Peter.

"What does it look like?" The important looking person asked, leaning down to the bed like the vigilante was a child needing to be spoken to.  
Peter shuddered again, but told the man anyway. "It's big. It had to bend down a bit to fit in here… when it walks it makes noise, but the legs are bigger than they sound. Like a rhino's, just… deformed… and it has short arms with claws that look like swords… it's ugly… it's terribly frightening at the same time… it's face looks like a cat's with the ears cut off… and its teeth are big enough too… too…" Peter sighed, before skipping that part and continuing," And it's eyes. Big black… soulless eyes… They could suck the thoughts right out of your mind and make them it's own. Make it look like you. Act like you… it follows me everywhere. Please, let me out before it kills someone! Please! I don't want to be responsible for it killing someone else!" He suddenly exclaimed, sitting bolt upright in the hospital bed. His heart started beating faster again, losing any calm he had earned before. "It killed them! It killed them all! It's my fault it's my fault! It killed them! It killed her! It's my fault!" He slowed down and sunk back into the bed. "It's my fault…"


	3. Chapt 3: Medicine

_It was everywhere. A flash of light, the air he breathed. It was all dark, hard to see. All he could feel was the floor below him. He could sense the ceiling high above; an ominous cavern of nothingness. _

_"Don't be afraid... little Spider... Master knows you... very well..."_

_The floor was red, bones and scraps of fabric emerging as his eyes adjusted to the haunting haze that hung over him, whispering in his ear. _

_"Run little Spider... we wills find... you... we wills crack every bone... in your tiny... little body... if we have too..."_

_And it was there. He could see it's outline, red amongst the black. He wished it would go away. It got closer. Closer, wrapping it's thin hands around his frail neck as he tried to escape into the dark, hoping it wouldn't find him..._

Peter jolted awake, now alone in the small white hospital room. He wasn't sure if the people who were helping him believed his story. After all, it was hard to believe a monster was following him, especially in the way he portrayed it. They probably thought he was insane. Next thing he knew he would probably be sent to some asylum. He hoped not.

The weak vigilante sat quietly, enveloped in trying to figure out how to escape so it wouldn't hurt anyone.

Hours ticked by, he didn't bother counting. The nurse came in occasionally, but he was mostly alone, even with all of the people he could see waiting outside to try and catch a glimpse of him. He didn't care really.

_"It is time... little Spider..."_

Peter's head snapped everywhere, trying to find the source of the noise. His heart was beating faster, even though he was no longer attached to the monitor. He could hear his own heart thumping rapidly in his chest.

"Go away." Was all he could muster. He couldn't find it.

But then It was there, right in front of him, the slow lumbering beast. Instead of staying the way it was, it changed into a more suitable shape; much faster, stronger and more agile just in case. It's skin shifted green as they transformed into scales, It's eyes growing smaller as a large tail spouted from behind. He recognized it. It scared him.

His fear changed into a rush of adrenaline. He launched himself onto the ceiling, hopeful in gaining the advantage of higher ground. But instead his opponent lashed out its newly grown tail; taking him by the foot.

With a yelp he was thrown across the room at an alarming rate. He landed on the floor with a thud, wishing his sealed lungs would open so he could regain the air that had been knocked out. He blinked as the world seemed to slow down a few notches, and it blurred after a few seconds of being on the floor. A sudden surge of both whiplash and vertigo washed over him as he tried to get to his knees.

It wrapped its tail around him, pinning his arms to his sides. It looked at him, obviously curious of its struggling prize. The wounded vigilante then realized that its eyes hadn't changed. They were still the same soulless black ones he had come to fear. Careless to its surroundings, the creature – still in its opposing form – broke open the window, and flung Peter out; where he landed with an even louder crash than before.

The nearby crowd scattered, a hushed wave of surprise and shock echoing amongst them. The nearby cars stopped with jolts, both passengers and drivers either cheering or exchanging looks of concern. The nearby police rushed to help Peter up as he sat up to the side, trying to catch his breath again.

His suit had been ripped to shreds on one side, his arm now a light red. A lens on his mask had cracked and fallen, revealing the fearful and teary brown eye formerly hidden beneath.

"No! Stop! Get back!" He exclaimed, his cry shaky and only barely loud enough for the officers to hear.

It was suddenly there again, the way it had always been. The crowd and police officers withdrew in shock, fear, and disgust at the creature they laid eyes on.

"_Do not run… little Spider…" _The creature hissed in amusement, again taking the form of the Lizard.

By this time Peter was up on his knees and hands, taking a spider like poise; ready to scatter away and up a building any second. A tingle went off in the back of the vigilante's head, and the tail struck out again. This time he rolled out of the way, only barely avoiding it.

Suddenly his brain was rattling. Peter fell to his knees and held his hands to his head in hope it would disappear. He let out a cry of pain as the vibrations became more intense; and he felt another wave of vertigo arrive.

As if on cue the tail wrapped around him again, for a second time pinning his arms. He squirmed, only to have the flash and bone around him squeeze tighter. He let out a final scream of pain as everything became blurry.

He could hear the sounds of bullets being fired. A roar of anger.

He screamed again as the grip on him grew ever tighter.

Suddenly he fell to the ground.

He groaned, helpless, again trying to get up; only to collapse weakly again.

His arm felt like it was on fire; as well as the leg that had been shot. His hands where visibly red through the blurriness he saw. He felt red hot tears fall through the empty lens.

He shook his head, the voices now falling together in something he couldn't understand.

Then clear as day he say Gwen. Right there in front of him; still as beautiful as he remembered. But in a flash she was gone, and he felt himself raise and arm to shoot a web. It hit a nearby building and he took off, unsure of what he was doing or what was going on. All the sudden he felt something rise in the pit of his stomach and his arm fail to rise to shoot another web. He angled his landing, managing to grab onto the wall of an apartment building before slipping and falling onto a fire escape. Miraculously his vision cleared, and he breathed heavily. He stayed lying on the fire escape.

Suddenly the window flew open beside him. He could tell from the sound it made. A mop of long red hair appeared above him, as well as two bright green eyes. Like emeralds. The expression on their owner's face was pure shock and distraught.

She said something he couldn't make out.

"Don't… no hospital." Was all he could manage before black dots appeared in his vision.

The girl heaved him in through the window and shut it quickly before drawing the curtains.

The last thing he registered before falling into the arms of sleep for a third time was the girl sprinting to the next room; and the distinct beep of a phone.


	4. Chapt 4: Sad Song

**More reviews!  
Yay!  
**

**I got twenty now (they might not show up. It was an alert on mwa phone)**

* * *

A grey light found it's way into Peter's brain, making him groan absentmindedly. His arm was burning, much more than the rest of him at least. His eyes fluttered, letting the grey airiness of dawn filter through. He was on a couch, a very small couch; but a couch nonetheless. A large handmade quilt was draped over him, and an open first aid kit sat on the small coffee table. He heard scuffling in the kitchen, no doubt someone was in there.

He sat up, weakly rubbing his head as he tried to gain a better view of the small room. There wasn't much else, to his surprise.  
"You're awake." A voice said.  
He closed his eyes when the migraine from the sudden noise made its way through his ears.  
When he opened them again he saw a tall red haired girl standing in the doorway to the kitchen.  
"Yeah." He mustered, his dry throat burning.  
"Here." She said, extending her arm to hand him a glass of water. He gulped it down.  
"Thanks. I- I should get going." He stood slowly.  
"You can't leave! Have you seen yourself? You're in no condition to go fighting... _things _like that one on TV!"  
She pushed him back down onto the couch, pretty easily to his surprise.  
"But if I stay, It'll come! It could kill you!" But he didn't struggle, fatigue overwhelming him. "I'll be fine..."

The girl stood back quietly, her arms folded. "What is that thing?"  
He didn't answer, instead looking at his feet. The girl sat down on the coffee table, sympathy in her eyes.  
"Alright then. What are you doing out there on your own? Don't you have someone to help you?"  
He shook his head. "She left me a long time ago."  
"Oh." The girl couldn't seem to contain her curiosity. "But, why?"  
"I was having a fight with that psycho who showed up after the power plant went out. And he got her mixed up in the problem and dropped her in the clock tower." He looked at the girl, who was looking out the window as he retold his story. "I managed to catch her, and I told her to run. After that I never saw her again. Maybe she managed to catch that plane to England." He looked at his feet again. "She went to Oxford."  
"That's... nice." The girl said. "But there isn't anyone else? No one?"

Peter looked at her again, trying to look hopeful. "Yeah." He lied. "I should probably go."  
"Wait!" The girl exclaimed as he limped to the window.  
Peter turned around as he reached the fire escape.  
"I'm Mary - Jane. What's your name?"  
"That's the secret that the world will want to know until time ends." Peter smiled for the first time in a few months, swinging away into the awakening sky.

* * *

_**Gwen Stacy  
24 Hours Earlier**_

* * *

Gwen Stacy walked down the polished hallways of Oxford University. She had a small notebook tucked under her arm, and her hair was loose and in curls. She would have been otherwise happy, except for two things.

The first was because she always felt like she was doing the wrong thing. Was she supposed to be here? Should she have stayed?

The second was regret. She regretted leaving behind New York in such a rush, not having the chance to say, 'I love you' before catching a cab in the traffic and riding three blocks to the airport. She wondered, if at all, she would ever see that Bugboy of her's again.

She'd called. She called every night. But he didn't answer.

She walked outside of the castle like development, the grey skies hanging over her shoulders as she left the grounds. She caught a cab - it was still a strange feeling, being on the wrong side of the road - and went to her small brownstone apartment. A few flights of stairs up, she unlocked a door at the end of the hall and walked in to the boxes she still hadn't unpacked yet.

She hadn't been here long. As a matter of fact, only a little bit more than a month, though she still lacked the want to fully unpack. It was a tiny place to put so much stuff. So many memories.

She sighed, sitting on the small sofa - with springs, she noted - and flipped on the small box TV that sat perched in-between two narrow windows. The screen snapped on, a dull hum accompanying the sound of a news reporter reading off of a notecard. Gwen sighed and started folding the clothes in a basket that sat on the other end of the little red couch.

_'Investigators are still puzzling over what happened at what happened in a small hospital in New York this morning. The vigilante known as Spider-Man was rolled in the night before, apparently suffering a large amount of injuries, but surprise wasn't the only thing that he brought with him.  
Some sort of animal - no one yet knows what it is - was reported to be seen attacking Spider-Man on the scene," _The reporter said as a video appeared on the left hand side of the screen. It was blurry, as if taken by a video camera or phone. A large, brown-grey _something _lumbered across the screen. Police officers seemed hesitant about shooting at it.  
Gwen soon saw why, as the beast was standing over Peter.  
She drew in a sharp breath, leaning into the screen and abandoning her laundry on the couch.  
It changed - she was shocked - into the Lizard, taking him up with it's tail as a python would it's prey. The crowd was frantic now, though a few still remained; watching in utter terror and surprise. The police rained fire on it, and the best suddenly dropped Spider-Man. Spider-Man lay on the ground for what felt like hours before getting up and swinging away.

Gwen stood, running to the small bedroom and throwing a handful of clothes into a suitcase, before rushing out the door to the airport.

Gwen Stacy had a plane to catch.

* * *

_**Peter Parker  
New York 12:07 P.M.**_

* * *

Peter groggily woke, finding himself on a tree branch. He stood up, rubbing his eyes (or, eye; the lens of the mask covered the other one) and leaning on the trunk of the tree. He was still tired, and sore from the branch; but it had been just about the best he'd slept the past week.

His arm still burned, but not as much as before. He still had cuts and bruises from yesterday; and almost everything ached from falling out of that window. He grimaced as he looked at his arm; which was a puffy red and had more red cuts across the length of it. He let the limb sag to the side as he looked at the people walked about the park. There was a picnic going on across the river on a stretch of bright green lawn. People walked about the quiet park, shadows of skyscrapers being cast across the trees in the noonday sun.

He lay down on his stomach again, watching the people walloping cheerfully about below. He sighed; whishing he could be doing that just about now. He sat on that tree branch for a long time, thinking about how things were going and hoping they would soon end. Peter soon dozed off, the sun shining through the leaves of the great oak tree he was sleeping in.

He didn't notice when two three little kids ran over the bridge, laughing with screeching with joy as they chased one another. The little boy chased the two girls, who yelped playfully and ran under the tree. The ran around the tree, and Peter was awakened by the noise. He yawned again before closing his eyes and trying to fall back asleep.

The children then stopped and sat down.  
"I won." Stated the boy proudly, laying down with his hands crossed behind his head.  
"No! I did!" One of the girls exclaimed, laying down as well.  
"Hey!" Said the second. "Betcha ya can't hit that thing up there!"

She pointed to the barely visible outline of Peter on the branch, now snoring softly. The boy snickered and found a nearby rock, saying "Watch this!" The rock flew through the air and hit Peter's side. He yelped, loosing his balance and concentration and falling out of the tree. He managed to grab a hold of the branch before he fell all of the way down, now wide awake and panicking.

The three little kids stared, wide eyed at the vigilante. A nearby jogger stopped and watched as well.  
"I'm sorry!" the boy said.  
Peter climbed back onto his tree branch tiredly, chest heaving from the sudden awakening. He crouched on the limb, watching as they stared up at him.

"It's... okay." He finally stammered, and the boy's shoulders sagged in relief. Peter's did the same as he sat down on the tree branch, his legs hanging over the edge. The three little kids remained staring in awe at Peter, who watched warily. After a while a voice called for them, and they left, looking over their shoulders in what seemed like sympathy.

_**New York, New York 5:26 P.M.**_

Peter hung low in the alleys of the city, letting the shadows offer him the shelter and cover he needed as he scrounged the back alleys for anything useful. There wasn't much; though he did manage to stop a few petty crimes. He wondered what the police thought of him as he tended to a small knife cut. He laughed inside. He used to tease people about that.

Soon he found a payphone. It was ironic, he only had enough money left for that. He made the choice to use it. The little slips of metal slid into the small hole and clicked as the receiver turned on. He dialed the number, waiting as the phone rang.  
_"Hello?"  
_Peter took a deep breath, making static climb through the ear piece. "Hi Aunt May."  
_"Peter Parker! Where have you been!?" _His aunt suddenly exclaimed, and he winced as the sound traveled through the ear piece.  
"I'm... I'm sorry. I called to tell you I won't be home for a while."  
He voice softened. _"How come Peter?"  
_He frowned, taking in another breath as silence hung over him.  
_"Peter?"  
_"Okay, okay." He said softly. "I want to tell you something... but I can't. I just can't."  
_"It's aright Peter dear. Just tell me."  
_He stopped at those words, not knowing what to do. But then he just told her.  
"Aunt May... I would have told you earlier... but I couldn't seem to be able too... I-I'm..."  
_"What is it?"  
_"I'm... I'm Spider-Man."  
He leaned on the wall, sliding down the lazily lain brickwork and sliding down slowly, the cord pulling at his ear.  
"I would have told you earlier... I'm sorry." And then he hung up

**oOoOo**

Peter clung to a fire escape in a narrow side street, the shadows from the daunting sun casting over him in a red and black haze.  
_Crash!_

Peter looked hysterically around the small alleyway, his heart beating at a million miles an hour. He froze on the spot, his eyes searching warily about the small area. The wary vigilante crawled slowly on the walls to a dark corner, where he crouched on the wall. He looked again through the grey shadows of the trash bags and boxes that conveniently littered the place. Suddenly, a loud pop echoed through the canyon he crouched in, and he leapt to the side, a dart narrowly missing him. He slid across the brickwork, the dull sound of boots scraping concrete reaching his ears in a lazy hum.  
A second sound uttered through the alleyway, and again he lept to the side. He couldn't feel any presence, yet he _knew _that someone wasn't far away. His eyes felt heavy, and he strained to keep them open.

Suddenly a third blast droned through the silent alley; and for a third time, Peter manage to jump out of the way. But much to his surprise, the projectile was longer. Similar to the ropes with balls on the end from the ninja movies he had watched as a child. n electric current passed through him; not very strong, but still strong enough to leave him clinging unsteadily to the wall. He clenched his teeth.  
"Very clever." He shouted into the shadows. "But not funny. Not funny at all."

He heard the clink of a cocking gun; and he braced himself. Once again, a dull vibration threaded through his mind, but again, the projectile was longer - no, larger than he thought. A net flew over him, and he gasped in surprise as an electric shock ricocheted through him. With a cry of pain he fell to the ground, the net sparking blue in the shadows of the alley.  
Peter closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, crying out again as another shock hit him.

He heard the sound of heavy boots clanking against the concrete and he looked up to see a heavily clad man towering over him. He seemed prepared for anything; right down to the bulletproof jacket and a brown combat boots that seemed out of place. A gun slung over his shoulder, but he couldn't see anything else; his vision was getting blurry.  
"Enough to cause short term paralysis. Quite clever on your part to continue evading me. Not staying in your; -_ ehm _\- normal habitats." The man said, answering his confusion. His voice had a German ring to it, making Peter shudder. "In case you were wondering, I am Doctor Pent. I have been hired to capture you. You will be an - interesting specimen to work with." He looked ad Peter with a stern gaze. "And I do take my business very seriously."

Peter watched the man warily as he busied himself with something on what appeared to be a belt. He felt a sharp sting and his vision clouded with black spot that soon overwhelmed him, and he fell into a dreamless but fitfull sleep.


	5. Chapt 5: Dead in the Water

**Ya! Chapter 5! **

* * *

_**Gwen Stacy  
New York, New York, Parker Residence 3:37 P.M.**_

* * *

The blonde strode out of the airplane, being swept into a large crowd of tourists and business owners and whatnot. She found her way to the baggage pick up; locating her small grey suitcase and almost running to a parking lot. Taxis were scattered about, waiting passengers that happened to need transportation. She managed to grab one, lifting the suit case into the seat next to her and sliding into the small cab.  
"Where to?" The taxi driver said (somewhat) kindly.  
"Queens. I'm meeting a friend's family member for some... important things." Gwen said breathlessly as she slumped back into the seat of the car.

The driver stepped on the gas, maneuvering in and out of rush hour traffic. She soon arrived, the cab pulling up to the small white house with a picket like fence surrounding the deck and an elderly woman sitting in the rocking chair in front. As soon as she stepped out of the cab the woman lept from her chair and rushed forward to greet her.  
"Gwen!" She asked. "What are you doing here- aren't you supposed in be in London?"  
"Oh, May! I came because of Peter..." Gwen said, not wanting to have to tell May.  
"You know?"  
"I've known ever since he first came to dinner at my house... I wanted to see if he was alright..."  
"He hasn't been home for weeks!" He called me last- last night! Someone said they saw him in a back alley... but no one has seen him since!"

Gwen looked at May with a knowing fear in her eyes.  
"I think I know where he might be."

**oOoOo**

Gwen walked down the stairs at a fast pace. No one else would take the stairs, she knew that. Yet the builders were stupid enough to ad stairs in case of a fire. The winding slope led down into a dark spiral, and she had hardly a knowledge of what was down there. She'd checked every door she'd come across - they weren't locked, they were fire escapes - but she hadn't seen anything.  
Again and again she looked through the heavy iron doors, but she had no avail.

She continued checking them, trying to find him, and at last she was almost out of options.  
But finally she came to a door at the end of the hallway, labeled 'recording' and she had nothing else to do but look.

* * *

**_Peter Parker  
New York, New York, Unknown Location_**

* * *

Peter felt his awareness fall over him slowly. He could feel he was leaning against a heard wall, the floor below him was smooth and cold. He opened his eyes groggily; but suddenly snapped them shut as a bright light made his eyes water. He flinched as his brain felt like it was being ripped apart slowly from the sudden registration of light. He tried again, this time finding it was easier to see. The blurriness in his vision cleared away and he stood slowly, shaking. His head felt like it was pounding in his skull, and he nearly collapsed.  
His hand flew to his head, and he gripped his hair tightly, as if the migraine might disappear. He noticed that his mask was gone, which made him shiver slightly. If someone knew who he was...  
"Ahh... you are awake." Peter closed his eyes when the voice echoed through the room, trying to rid the sudden pain form his head.  
"It seems I have no use for you anymore. You are not what I thought." Peter heard footsteps clacking through the room, and he opened his eyes slowly as he placed his hands on the wall to lean against it. When he finally opened them all of the way he saw a pair of black combat boots moving back and forth in front of him. The motion made him dizzy. He slid back down the wall, which was apparently glass, to try and rest. He looked at his surroundings, seeing he was in a round glass pillar that went up to the ceiling. On the far side of the room where two doors, one was wooden, the other looked much stronger.

He momentarily had feeble thoughts of escape, but they soon left him as the man continued to speak.  
"I might as well try and get something out of it. Don't you think?" Pent said darkly, striding once again to the other side of the room. This time he vanished behind the wooden door.  
Peter wondered what was going to happen to him. Would he die? Would he be dissected? Had he already been dissected? Where was that monster? Would he be gassed, or injected with something?  
Suddenly he heard the crackle of speakers, making him jump to his feet and look around wildly.  
_"Hello New York. I have caught your beloved vigilante."  
_Peter's heart lept into his throat. Now he was a hostage. That was just wonderful.  
_"All I ask for him is something in return..."  
_Peter sank back down to the floor, burying his face in his arms as Pent listed of what felt like the largest sum of money in the world.  
_"Now, I know, it would probably be easier for you to send your police or military and whatnot to find me, but I assure you there are probably already people trying to trace this message. This is live by the way. But the thing is, I take my work very seriously. So I will give you ten minutes to decide. Will you take my offer or will I have something else to dissect?"  
_Peter swallowed. At least he hadn't been dissected. _Yet_ at least.  
_"If you do accept my offer than I will ask you to deliver it at the Empire State Building. That should be easy enough for you to find. Time is ticking!" _

Peter jumped up suddenly as he felt something cold brush against his toes.  
_Splash  
_His eyes widened as he saw water lapping at his feet, and it was slowly rising. He hadn't seen this coming. He screamed, pounding on the walls because he knew he was going to drown there alone, with no one caring at all if he died because no one seemed to need him anyway. Put still he pounded on the clear glass walls in an attempt to break out and escape. It didn't even crack.  
Peter climbed up the walls, which turned red slightly form his damaged hands. He stayed up high, as if the water might go away if he stayed there. But it continued to rise. And that's when panic set in. He wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his face in his knees and whimpered quietly. That whimper turned into a tear, which turned into a flood of tears and he was sobbing. He was going to die here, alone, with no help, and no one would care. Because no one cared.  
It felt like forever, but then the water reached his toes and he attempted to jam himself in the corner between the wall and the ceiling. It was cold. So cold. He never imagined he'd die like this. The water was up to his ankles now. He thought about his aunt. Would she be seeing this right now? It was likely that Pent had hacked all of the computers and televisions in New York. It was up to his chest now. What would the people out there be doing? What about the police? It was up to his neck. What about Gwen? The hospital was probably on the news. What had she done? Suddenly it was up to his nose and he was struggling to stay afloat, with only inches of air in front of him. He sucked in as much as he could before it came over his head. He could already feel the oxygen leaving him. Precious bubbles rising to the surface and popping on the ceiling.

No, it couldn't end like this! He again tried slamming his already broken fists against the clear glass wall that separated him from the air outside. The glass didn't give away, the water slowed him down too much. But his shoulder did. With a pained gasp, more air flew up to the ceiling as he gripped his arm and the water around him tinged red. It seemed like hours as he tried to keep the pain from holding the air in away and tried again and again to try and break the glass. But it was to no avail. Not even the slightest crack appeared in the thick clear substance that surrounded him. Trapped him.

He felt his throat tighten with panic as yet more air was forced to raise to the surface. Suddenly the last of the air inside him was gone and he felt like his lungs where being squeezed from the pressure of not having anything to keep his heart pumping. But then the water went down the slightest bit. He could almost see it, but he sure could feel it. He rushed to the surface, trying to stay afloat as his head burst through air which was even colder. Three inches appeared above him and he gasped, breathing it all in greedily.  
Suddenly, he wondered what had happened.  
Why had the water gone down? Wasn't he supposed to be dead?

His questions we're answered when he heard a door open. He didn't dare look, instead he kept staring at the ceiling and breathing like he'd never had before in his life. Then he heard a light knock on the glass. He whirled his head down to see a broken, rippling image of none other than Gwen standing outside the glass. He couldn't tell but, she looked panicked and afraid.

Then the water went down more.  
And it kept going down.

He let out a sob of relief when his feet touched the floor, but as soon as he did his knees buckled and he collapsed in the remaining water. Soon it was all gone, and he was left shivering and crying in the glass cylinder. He didn't notice when the walls fell into the floor, all he could seem to register where warm, dry, arms holding him.  
"What did you do?..." He asked weakly.

He looked up into her eyes as his head rested in her lap. She didn't say anything, just looked at him, her lips slightly parted. But then she raised her arm to show a small red spot almost glowing on her flawless skin.  
"I had no choice! I had to save you, I had to..." She said softly.  
"What did you do?..." He asked again, concern flowing in his fluttering eyes.  
"Spider venom..." She said quietly.

His eyes widened ever so slightly.  
"Get up! Now!" A sickeningly familiar voice demanded, and Gwen helped him to his feet. His balance wavered, and all he could do was muster a glare at Pent before he started leaning helplessly on Gwen. "Not only has your friend helped you but they have payed. We must go to the Empire State. Now." Pent said, and that was all Peter heard before his vision slowly faded and he fell into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapt 6: Giving Tree

Consciousness slowly leaked back into Peter's body. His eyes fluttered lightly, but all he was met with was darkness instead of the bright; blinding light he had been met with before. He let out a muffled groan, finding out two things. The first was that he felt something cold around his wrists and he couldn't move his arms. Even then he wouldn't have enough energy to. The second was that his mouth was covered by something. Again his mask was over his head, but it didn't do much to comfort him. He could've gone without it. He let out another stifled moan, and this time he heard something move towards him. His heart started racing, and he could feel his chest heaving from the sudden wave of fright and anticipation that flew over him. But instead of what he expected, as his eyes adjusted, he saw Gwen's face hovering over him. She looked perfectly fine, except for the slab of hastily placed duck tape over her mouth.  
He closed his eyes to try and steady his breathing. The area they where in was slightly cramped, no more than five feet in every direction. As his sight continued to adjust he saw that they where barred from the outside world with slabs of lazily, but firmly placed slabs of some very thick looking wood. He jumped slightly when he heard a sudden commotion. A car horn sounded from outside, and engines roared as drivers tried to gain more ground in the rush hour traffic. He could see cars and beyond that people walking on the streets through the small cracks that hadn't been filled.

It was so close.

He slowly eased himself onto the wall, wobbling slightly as the car continued forward. His head throbbed when the car continued to move, and he closed his eyes, breathing painfully. He let out another, helpless moan as he felt chilly air filter in slightly. Then he remembered. He'd been drowning. He was losing air.  
But then it went down and Gwen was there, and he remembered falling asleep. It seemed that hours passed as the car putted slowly forward. Suddenly Peter so the base of a building. A very important building in his case. He could see the police cars outside, standing at the entrance with guns out. But the passed right by. His eyes widened as he saw the base of the Empire State Building disappear among an ocean of cars.  
But then suddenly the car pulled over.  
He heard a voice outside ask, "What's your cargo?"  
"Toolboxes for my shop." Peter cringed when he heard that sickeningly familiar voice.  
"We have the authority to check your cargo. This is simply a random selection, we won't accuse you of anything unless you're transport is not what you claim."

Peter closed his eyes, preparing for more bright light; but as he heard the lid of the crate open, nothing happened. The anticipation made two minutes feel like two years. He looked up to see that it was still dark. A dawning realization fell on him. The officer was being tricked. It was a lie. Quicker than he could react the officer said a cheerful goodbye and the car was putting forward again.

So close. Oh, so close.

It felt like an even longer time period as he watched the world fly by out the cracks helplessly. But soon the car grew slower, and he heard shouting, he could hear metal scraping on concrete and then the car pulled forward again. For a second time he heard that sickening screech and than he heard muffled voices. His stomach lurched as he heard one of the other nearby crates moving. Peter heard an angry sounding voice, and the sound of the other crate stopped. He looked out the crack to see Pent standing outside, in a dark area with his arms crossed. The crate jostled and he lost is balance, falling to the floor.  
"Just drop it." Pent said carelessly. His throat tightened as he felt the box tilt forward, and Gwen went toppling out as the lid fell to the ground, along with some toolboxes that had been stuck to the top. He willed himself to stick in the corner and not fall, and he narrowly missed his window.  
"Where is he?" Someone asked, and his end of the box started shaking rapidly.  
"Probably stuck to the wall or something'." Another voice said blatantly.  
"I'll check." A third voice declared.  
Peter watched as someone in a black vest draw closer to the box. he man bent down, and Peter felt his heart nearly stop beating. It was that same man from that night in that grocery store. The same one who shot his uncle. Peter wedged himself tighter into the corner, his chest heaving.

"He's like a trapped animal." The man said, reaching in to grab him. Peter tried to stay stuck to the wall, but before he knew it the safety of the corner and the box was gone and he was slung over the man's shoulder. "He's light." The man stated in confusion. But he simply shrugged, grabbing Peter's leg end hefting him off. Peter snapped his eyes shut as he felt gravity pull him down, and his head connected with the pavement with a loud crack. He was scared. He was so absolutely scared. He lay there, wishing he could just stay and not have to worry. To be at home. To have it just be a dream. A terrible, frightening dream, and when he woke up everything would be okay.  
That wish faltered when he felt a sharp strike to his stomach. He let out a muffled scream, a flash of red appearing behind his eyes as he tried to remain awake. Again he felt someone jab at his stomach, and he let out another shout as he heard whatever stitches remained from the hospital rip away. He opened his eyes weakly to see that man, that very same man; he was sure of it, reach out to kick him again. It connected with his ribs and he felt them bend under the force of the man's leg. He felt something warm seeping down his side and he only had enough energy to look down and see a pool of red gathering beneath him. He tried to blink back tears that he couldn't stop from coming, instead they fell to the concrete floor lightly.  
He tried to keep his eyes shut, as if the pain would go away. He trembled as he heard someone move close to him, but when he opened his eyes he saw Gwen perched beside him, her eyes narrowed. As if on que, light flooded in as a large door opened and two more large vehicles pulled into the big, empty, warehouse. The first opened and a younger boy fell out, large iron cuffs where around his arms. The only things that weren't covered in silver where his small hands. He was wearing worn and ripped street clothes, but that wasn't what was strange, he had wide yellow eyes and dark blue skin with pointed ears and a pointed tail. He gritted his teeth and stood shakily, looking around the building in surprise. When his eyes landed on Peter and Gwen they widened in fright. Gwen watched as one of the people - they seemed to all be working together, but she couldn't tell for sure - prodded him forward with a long gun. The boy stumbled forward, and slowly made his way over to where the two were on the ground. He sat down, watched everyone with wide, frightened, alert eyes.  
"Ich wünschte, ich könnte Ihnen helfen..." _(I wish I could help you)_ he said sadly, "Ich weiß nicht, was los ist." _(I don't know what's going on)_

Peter didn't understand what the boy was saying, much less what language he was speaking, but Gwen nodded slightly. The third car -a large black off roader that looked out of place amongst the others - pulled onto the other side of the room.  
"On your knees!" Pent said loudly.  
Peter felt someone grab neck and drag him to his knees. All the others could do was watch helplessly and do the same.  
The passenger's side door opened and a man in a suit stepped out. All they could see from under the hat he ware was curly hair and a long pointed nose. Two others exited the car, one a tall, skinny; old looking man, the other slightly shorter and rounder, but still as menacing.  
"Was ist los?..." _(What is happening?) _the boy whispered. Gwen shook her head.  
"Quite some specimens you have for me this time." The man with the fedora stated, his polished shoes clicking on the pavement. He paced around them all, as if he was a judge pondering who to give the prize. "But I don't see what is so important about the girl."  
"She's been injected with diluted spider-venom." Pent stammered quickly. Peter hung his head.  
The man grabbed Gwen's face and gave it a good long look. "Alright. But only for two-thousand more, or there will be no deal."  
"But-"  
"Or there will be _no deal_."  
There was a long silence.  
"Alright. You have a deal, Mr. Fiers."  
They both shook hands, and the other people moved forward. They grabbed the three and dumped them in the back of the car. The back slammed shut and it suddenly grew darker. The car suddenly jerked forward and they where all thrown into the back of the seat, which was barred away. But then the boy sat on his heels and reached out. He took the tape off of Gwen's mouth, and in turn Peter's.  
"I'm sorry if you couldn't understand me back there." He said, a German sounding accent rippling through his anxious sounding voice. "Do you know what is going on?"  
"No..." Gwen said. Her gaze then jerked to Peter who was laying on the floor. The only thing that stopped him from bleeding out was what was left of his suit and the ropes that held his arms to his sides.  
"I am Kurt." The boy said. "I hope we can find a way to get out of this before something bad happens to us. But, it's not like it could get any worse. Right?" He said, a shy smile appearing as he tried to lighten the mood.  
It's not like it could get any worse.


	7. Chapt 7: Gravity

It was a plain white room. Nothing inside. Just five white walls and a single clear one on the other side.  
Oscorp.  
It was the room that the three had to get used to.

They were ushered along hastily, guns pointed at their backs by security guards. Peter would have thought they would do something about it, especially since they worked with the law. But no. They where like robots, doing what they were told. Gwen and the boy - he'd introduced himself as Kurt - tried to keep him from falling down. The blood loss was taking it's toll. They didn't see anyone other than the guards and the three men from the warehouse. Peter could hardly remember how he got there, nothing about going underground or being dragged out of the car by merciless hands. What he did remember was the hallway on the way there. The walls where lined with always the exact same, clean white catacombs, clear glass walls peering out from behind. The room itself was military grade, with large iron doors that slid into the ceiling and blocked that long empty hall from curious eyes.  
Inside the cases where strange things. As they walked by, Peter let his weary eyes drift to and from each one. The first he remember had four long mechanical arms, the ends welded into slim claws that seemed to watch them walk away. The second was a pair of great, silvery wings that looked big enough lift a full grown person into the air. He could vividly remember the third, which made him shiver. Norman Osborne's head was perched in a small glass container on a pedestal. He could distantly recapture the memory of three or four other cases, but the only thing he remembered clearly was a swirling black mass. It seemed to be floating in the air, playfully bobbing up and down in it's glass case, watching them. He could see it's face, the creature that chased him in that little black mass.

And he understood.  
Oscorp was trying to get him all along.

His thoughts where broken when they heard pounding on another wall. He could only muster enough strength to see Gwen's frightened face, and a tall red haired man watching them, a vile grin across his face. His eyes where hollow, empty, slits, and he watched their progress down the hall. They didn't walk much farther though. The man with the hat stopped, putting his hand up to a scanner.  
_'Welcome, Mr. Fiers.'_

The wall opened and they where shoved in. Kurt fell to the ground with a loud, _oof _the metal restraining his arms making a loud clatter on the floor. He glared at Fiers, struggling to help Gwen to her feet. Fiers watched them for a few minutes, but soon followed the two other men and disappeared down the hallway. Kurt's snarl faltered.  
They could see the man from their little hole in the wall, watching them with a hungry, greedy look on his face.  
"Ve need to find a vay to get out, yeah?" Kurt said, taking a nervous glance at the red haired man.  
"Yep." Gwen agreed, trying to slowly help Peter to the floor so he could rest. "Kurt, can you untie me by any chance?"  
"Ya." Kurt leaned forward, fingering the knot. He gritted his teeth in concentration, soon finishing it. The rope fell to the floor, and Gwen rung her wrists uncomfortably. "Thanks."  
"I help him too." Kurt said, gesturing to Peter.  
"Peter?" Gwen said softly. "Here, roll over; Kurt's gonna help."

Peter complied, letting out a hiss as he rolled to his side. Kurt winced in sympathy, quickly undoing the knot. Peter sat up weakly, now only bound by hand cuffs. He stood up shakily, leaning on the wall.  
"We need to find a way out of here." He stuttered, looking at Kurt and Gwen in turn. They both nodded, their faces twisted in to grim frowns.  
Peter only hoped they could get out in time.

* * *

_Exactly Twenty Two Hours Later_

Peter blinked, his thoughts clouded from the small amount of sleep he had managed to gain. His brain throbbed loudly, along with a familiar vibration. It was warning him of something. He heard footsteps down the hall, and he let his head twist towards the sound. The grew ever closer before they stopped, and he could hear voices. The red haired man across the hall was looking away from him, his wide, blue eyes glued to something else. Gwen sat up and yawned, rubbing her eyes. She looked at Peter, who was still looking out the glass wall that separated them from the world.  
"What is it?" She questioned quietly, looking at Kurt, who was snoring softly, curled protectively around himself.  
"I thought I heard something." Peter whispered back, shifting his position so he could slowly stand as he leaned on the wall.  
Gwen's eyes jerked back and forth from Peter to the wall, confusion held in them as she bit her lip. She stood, walking over to Peter and peeking outside.  
"I can't see anything from this angle." She said.  
They kept trying to look outside, but soon after Gwen spoke they heard a tired yawn. They both looked over to see Kurt standing up, smacking his lips tiredly as he walked over to them.  
"Vat is going on?..." He asked sleepily, letting his eyelids droop heavily.  
"Peter thought he heard something..." Gwen said. "I think I did too."  
"What do you mean?" Peter asked. "Oh wait... wait! Gwen, are you feeling alright?"  
"A bit dizzy, but okay." She said. "And maybe a bit sick to my stomach."  
Peter looked at Kurt, who shrugged. "Vat?"  
"The spider venom." Peter said.  
Kurt tilted his head questioningly, while Gwen's eyes grew as large as saucers. "No..." She blanched. She walked over to the wall, cautiously placing a hand on it. From there she put her other hand on, and then jumped up. She hung from the wall, looking down at the two boys. Kurt's eyes grew huge while Peter stood, gaping.

Suddenly more footsteps echoed through the hall. Gwen jumped down, a dull thud resounding about the room. They all inched back, their eyes trained on the glass wall beyond. As the footsteps grew nearer, their eyes met with Dr. Fiers. Their gazes only locked for mere seconds, instead he turned around to a group of six or so people crowded about him. Kurt simply stood for a few seconds before shrugging.  
"Vake me up if they try to kill us." He said, laying down in the far corner and curling up again. Seconds later they heard snoring.  
"What do you think is going on?" Gwen asked quietly, leaning in to whisper her question into his ear.  
"I don't know, but I feel like I'm an exhibit in a zoo." He said back, sitting down slowly while watching the people outside with a keen eye.  
Gwen sat down beside him, and their fingers interlaced.  
"I called you." She said quietly, not turning to look at him.  
Peter was silent a minute before hanging his head. "I know, I just couldn't answer. But it's not because of my situation at the moment."  
"Then why?" She asked, shaking her head slightly.  
"Because I was afraid if I answered I'd miss you more. And if I missed you any more it'd be too much." He looked up again. "Too much."  
"That doesn't mean you couldn't answer." She said quietly.  
He turned to her. "I love you Gwen. I love you so much.. I just want to say... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not answering the phone, and for pulling you into this mess."  
Gwen put her hand on his shoulder. He held back a wince, looking at her, his one visible eye drooping sadly. "It was my choice." She said. "My choice."  
Suddenly, she leaned up and pecked a kiss on his forehead.

Oh how he'd missed it.  
His heart started beating a bit faster, and for the first time in a really, really, long time; he smiled. His face burnt as he closed his eyes with bliss, feeling all of the pain wash away for a split second, replaced with the wonderful feeling of her. His world. She was his world. His surroundings drained away as he closed his once wide eyes. He swayed the slightest bit, a hum of delight escaping his lips. When he opened them, she was curled up on the floor next to him. He moved forward and brushed a bit of hair away from her face, returning the favor quickly before sitting up.

He looked around slowly, his eyes again landing on the glass wall. Outside the people seemed to be asking questions. They where all nicely dressed, suits and ties or whatever they could get a hold on. He recognized the taller and shorter man from the day before, and they seemed just as curious. His eyes hovered over each person, dwindling on the details of each face. His eyes went wide wen he saw who was standing, alone at the back of the group.  
Harry stood with his arms crossed dutifully behind his back. A glare was spelled across his face, the sneer on his lips dripping with pure hatred.

Peter watched as Harry grew closer to the group.  
"Have you done any experiments?" Harry asked.  
"No." Fiers said. "But I believe the first one begins in... about now actually." He casually checked his watch. "Shall we?"  
Peter stood up abruptly, his eyes flying everywhere, searching for any sudden movement. He backed away from the glass at a quick pace.  
"Oh, he heard you." One of the men chuckled, as if talking about an animal. The rest joined in, laughing lightly.

Peter watched with wide eyes as they wall slid down into the floor with a hiss of exhaustion. Two very large looking men entered the cell and grabbed his arms. He strained to stop, his feet sliding helplessly along the floor as he tried to lock his legs. He hissed with pain as one of the men's grips grew tight. Much too tight. He yelped, his legs going limp. At the edge, Gwen sat up, her back going ridged as she looked about franticly. Her eyes landed on Peter, and she jumped up.  
"No!" She screamed, banging on the glass as it came up. "No!"  
Peter strained to go back, his back arching as he attempted to turn around. Suddenly he slipped from the men's grip, and he slid under their legs. He went straight to Gwen, who had her hands pressed against the wall He put his hands on hers as she watched, mouth agape and shock spelled in her eyes as their gazes locked for a split instant.  
'I love you' he mouthed, before feeling a pair of merciless hand grip him again. He thrashed, again trying to be close to her, but he had no avail as he was dragged away, eyes wide as he screamed for her. She went to banging the glass again, shouting "No! Peter, no!" as he disappeared behind the group of people. Kurt was awake at this time, yelling as he tried to break the glass with his feet helplessly. Gwen fell to her knees, her face in her hands as she started crying.  
Kurt put a comforting hand on her shoulder, looking up; anger spelled in the look across his face.  
"Sie bezahlen..." _(You will pay...) _He growled. " Sie werden dafür bezahlen!" _(You will pay for this!)_ He shouted.


	8. Chapt 8: Safe and Sound

Peter had no idea what was going to happen to him. He was being dragged, backwards, down a dark hallway with no way of knowing what was going to happen. He could only hope that it wasn't anything bad. He highly doubted it was anything good. Either way, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to do at all. He could see the group of people trailing behind, following him and the two guards like they where leaders of a parade. A terrible, dark parade that the police, authorities, heck, even the government didn't know about.  
How he wished so badly that someone would come, get him out of this mess. So then he wouldn't have to worry about anything at all and he could go home, and be safe for once.  
He would take a week off. No, a month.  
A month sounded like a wonderful idea.

He thoughts when broken when he heard the lock of a door.  
One month would be just wonderful.  
Peter didn't realize when the hands held tight around his arms loosened, sending him falling to the ground. He suddenly collided with the floor, and he yelped. He twisted with pain, a hiss escaping him as he got to his knees.

It was dark.  
He couldn't see anything.

"Hello?" He called.

No, that wouldn't work.

It didn't work like that.

There had to be something out in the dark.

He couldn't even tell how much room there was.  
He gasped suddenly when he felt something connect with his jaw. He flew back, and his head collided with the wall. The base of his brain tingled, and he managed to roll out of the way. What kind of experiment was this?  
Again he felt another vibration, and he jumped. He barely felt his foot hit something cool, almost smooth. He stumbled as he landed, staggering. He took off running about, narrowly dodging corners as his brain screamed at him to keep going. As he looked back his shoulder smacked against a corner, sparking with pain as he felt something hot and wet dripping down his shoulder.

"You and I are going to have some... fun..." A voice hissed. He jumped with fright, throwing his arms forward as he dove beneath two large legs. He could hear two large feet as his chest hit the ground with a thud, marching towards him quickly. His eyes grew ever wider as he felt a taloned hand grow tight around his ankle. He slid across the smooth floor, and suddenly went sailing through the air. Peter felt helpless as he bounced of the wall on fell onto the ground in a limp, unmoving heap. He heaved in air, tasting bile in the back of his throat as he tried to stagger to his feet.  
Another gasp escaped him as he didn't have time to avoid the dagger-like claws that sliced at his ribs. More red. More burning. He didn't bother hold in the cries of fear, of_ pain_ as he continued to be played with. Again and again the claws came away and every time he hoped they wouldn't come back, until finally they ceased, and he lay on the floor, blinking back tears and trying to breathe.

He could hear voices ringing distantly through his ears, near silent echoes that wobbled along with his blurred vision. In front of him was a pair of strange looking black blobs resembling shoes. Peter wondered if they really where shoes, and soon after that; who's they where. It took all of him not to think about what the person would do to him. But... what if the pain had stopped because someone had come to save him?

No. It didn't work like that.

He closed his eyes again, letting himself go limp. The floor felt nice. Maybe if he could just sleep for a while...

A sudden burst of electricity fell throughout him, making him snap is eyes open and gasp in surprise. Peter's vision swam in front of his eyes, a blur of greys and whites and other colors he had grown used to in that white little room. Again he felt a strong grip around his arms, but he didn't make any move to stop himself from being pulled from the room, his feet dragging on the floor behind him. Peter felt absolutely helpless at this point, especially after being beaten nearly to death by... whatever it was. He didn't really want to find out.

Peter's eyelids hung heavily over his brown irises, his chest heaving from exhaustion. All he wanted at the moment was to go somewhere where he wouldn't hurt anymore. He couldn't stand it. His mind wondered as he obediently let himself be carried to whatever was next. What would the government be doing? Surely they had to go after him... they had to. They'd seen what that scientist had done, hadn't they? Maybe they where tracking the cars. Or maybe... maybe they where infiltrating Oscorp right now.

That hope suddenly vanished when he felt himself being lowered forcefully onto a cold metal surface. He closed his eyes for a second, relishing the momentary relief as he lay down. His sight was still blurred dramatically, and all he could seem to spot where the shapes of people wandering about the room. Some where white, other where darker colors, and he presumed they where the men from the tour. At least, he hoped it was a tour.  
Peter let himself be poked and prodded, closing his eyes in exhaustion. But before he knew it, he was locked down onto the table, and he felt panic build up again. What where they going to do to him? Where they going to dissect him? Where they- His thoughts suddenly cut off when he felt the new wound on his side sting forcefully. The sudden pain caused him to throw his head back as he screamed. The pain was nearly as unbearable as the three weeks he had been running out there, even compiled into one big round of it all at once.

Confusion rippled through him as it suddenly ceased, leaving way for a wave of cool to wash over him.

It felt much better.

So much better.

Oh, so much better compared to the burning of his feverish skin. He sat very still when he felt a pair of hands wrapping something around him. A bandage.  
"Mr. Fiers, you really put yourself out of your way this time. This is a wonderful specimen!" A wry, high pitched voice stated excitedly, making Peter picture the kind of mad scientists you would see in the movies. "May I take a blood sample?"  
"That's exactly why I brought him here doctor." Fiers said blatantly.  
Peter felt himself stiffen up at the thought of needles. He didn't want needles. No, not right now. Never again. He could hear himself, it was hardly audible, he doubted anyone could hear him.  
"Please... no... no more... please..."  
As he expected, his pleas went unheard as he could feel a needle push through his skin. It was the same, hollow, burning, numb feeling he'd gotten from shots when he was younger. But it hurt worse.

He let out a whimper as he tried to move, fearing it would only make the pain worse. Or even bring more pain.  
"No..." He moaned. "Please..."

He could feel himself shiver as more blood was taken out of him. He didn't know if he could last much longer. Peter could literally _feel _the energy draining out of him. He blinked, his eyes still feeling bleary. Before he knew it, he was again being dragged from the room and down a long hallway.

Peter let his head hang as he was pulled along, his feet dragging listlessly behind him. He could already feel the white, gauzy substance wrapped around him become heavy with blood. He let a quiet sob escape himself. He could feel his eyes tearing up. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't know, and for all her cared, he didn't want to know.  
"Please don't hurt me..." He whispered.

All he gained in response was grunt from one of the men carrying him. Moment later, he heard a hiss of air, and a gruff bark form one of the men. Peter saw a pair of steps below him and soon after that, a blank, white floor. Suddenly, the two men released their grip on him, leaving only seconds for him to throw his hands in front of his face before he collided with the floor.  
"Peter! Oh my god... what did they do to you?"  
Peter let himself go limp as he felt Gwen pulling his head into her lap.

He sat there for a few seconds, registering her warmth before he sobbed. It started with a small, brisk sniff, but soon he let his chest heave with fear and pain and the collection of feelings he'd gained in the last... he didn't even know how long he was out there.

Peter let tears roll down his cheeks as Gwen quietly slipped his mask off, revealing his red, beaten face and a mop of dirtied brown hair. His chest heaved as he tried to regain the air that he lost as he cried, his arms curling up in front of his face to try and protect himself.

He heard Kurt whisper something nearby, and Peter opened his eyes for mere seconds to see him on his knees next to them, praying. He could feel Gwen running her cool hand across his forehead as his body jerked as he tried listlessly to calm himself down.

Outside he could hear the murmur of the people who had come into the dark hallway, from earlier. He could almost feel Harry standing outside, a scowl on his face with his arms crossed behind his back.  
"It's gonna be alright." She said, even though he could hear the pain in her voice. "We're gonna be safe for a little while."  
Peter continued to cry as Kurt placed a gently hand on his shoulder.

And together they sat like that.


	9. GOODBYE

**A NOTE TO MY READERS!**

**I am so sorry I haven't been on here lately! School and family got in the way, and I've decided not to write for a while. I'm in so many Fandoms I can't keep track of them! Anyway, if you still want more from me, I did one last collaboration with WeLiedAboutTheCookies. I don't know if you know what Hetalia is, but it's pretty much a dark post WW2 fanfic by the name of 'Defeated' for the Hetalia fandom. **

**I'm so sorry I won't be writing anymore. But WeLiedAboutTheCookies is now taking all of my big stories, like Simply Incapacitate, Voids: Rise of Mechaa (which may have a different title), and Different. I really hope you check them out, and give them a ton of support in their growing writing skills (because they just awesome!) and for now, goodbye. :) I'll miss you guys. **


End file.
